Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for mounting on the bed of a truck for converting the truck to a wrecker or hoist unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment for converting a truck to a hoisting unit when mounted in a first mode or for converting the truck to a wrecker unit when mounted in a second mode.